1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to device housings and, more particularly, to a housing for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, often has a housing for protecting inner electrical components thereof. The housing includes a main body and a cover. A circuit board and a power supply are assembled in the main body. The cover is fixed on the main body via a plurality of screws. However, when assembling the cover to the main body, the screws must be tightened one by one, consuming time and impacting assembly efficiency of the housing.
In order to solve the described problem, a housing has a connecting mechanism fixing the cover to the main body is needed. The connecting mechanism includes a plurality of hooks formed on the cover, and defines a plurality of engaging grooves in the main body for receiving the hooks. However, when disassembling the connecting mechanism, considerable external force is required on the cover to eject the hooks from the engaging groove. Furthermore, the hooks are easily damaged in the process.
Therefore, a housing which overcomes the described limitations is desired.